Stoneheart
by KSB Marxist Stag
Summary: Tenía un corazón de piedra y vivía para matar, consumida por la sed de venganza. Pero hubo un día, en que tuvo una familia, cinco niños que la amaban y un marido ejemplar. Algunos caprichos del Desconocido son incomprensibles, pero nada en este mundo, ocurre al azar.


Confieso que Lady Corazón de Piedra no me gusta tanto como la Catelyn Tully viva, a quien amo con locura. Pero escribir sobre ella fue interesante, y se hizo lo que se pudo. Me pareció más que interesante este trabajito y a quien no le guste, hágamelo saber. No he hecho jamás un fic sobre esta parte diabólica de Cat, y puede que haya metido la pata hasta el fondo xD.

Dedicatoria: para Lady Julia Stark porque fue ella quien me lo pidió (bah... es como pago por otro fic que aceptó hacerme). Ya sabes, si no te gusta, bien puedes matarme...

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que puedas reconocer pertenecen a George R.R. Martin, este fic no tiene fin de lucro ni cosa que se le parezca.

.

.

Stoneheart por Obara Greyback

.

.

Una vez tuvo familia, un castillo y las voces de cinco niños que la llamaban "mamá" a cada momento, siempre que se hacían daño. Tuvo los brazos cálidos de un marido rodeándole el cuerpo, el manantial cercano atravesando los muros como sangre y calentando la existencia de su frío hogar de granito, duro como el norte. Tuvo una risa cruzada en la garganta y una sonrisa en los labios. Una vez, se vio embargada de la paz, el cariño, los nobles sentimientos que experimenta la humanidad, sin importar su condición social, sexo o religión. Los dioses poco tenían que ver con el amor que su primogénito era capaz de darle con una caricia, o su hija, la damita, cuando ponía su boquita en torno al pecho para mamar de él aquello que era el alimento y la vida. No tenían nada que ver porque, cuando su alma atribulada clamó a ellos para implorar misericordia, los antiguos y nuevos dieron vuelta la cara, y haciendo oídos sordos dejaron a esa familia de nieve a su destino y a su suerte.

Una vez había tenido amor en su corazón, ya endurecido por las lágrimas y la muerte. Pero gran parte de sus sentimientos se desvanecieron esa noche de lluvia y niebla donde perdió lo único que le quedaba. Se difuminó lo que una vez tuvo, como lo harían los árboles al través de los cristales invernales de su hogar. Una espada al corazón, unas palabras susurradas y su estabilidad se vio echada abajo. Ya nada había por luchar, le habían quitado a su amado primogénito por un error adolescente. "¿no existe en ellos la piedad?" Se hubo preguntado, llena su alma de la angustia maternal que todo lo presiente. Y lloró. Lloró, sufrió, murió...

Aún recordaba, aunque el tiempo hubiese ya pasado, la voz de una mujer idiota que suplicaba por la vida de su hijo. Era una dama desesperada que lo perdió todo a manos de los leones y que pensaba recuperarlo empleando la cortesía, el arma de una mujer. Es increíble cómo la muerte te hace madurar. Ya no era una dama. Ya no era una madre. Ya no era nada. y sin embargo, la vida de muchos soldados vestidos de rojo y dorado dependían de ella. Su odio se volcó hacia la guerra y, queriendo cobrar venganza, se deshacía de sus juguetes favoritos, aquellos que se ataviaban con armaduras y se disponían a morir en campo abierto. Ella se encargaba de cumplir el trabajo sucio que la caprichosa muerte tanto se molestaba en postergar. Pero sus víctimas eran selectas; no mataba a los azul y rojo, ni a los blanco y gris; siempre era rojo y dorado, y a aquellos que llevaban el blasón de los torreones gemelos en sus jubones. Aquellos la destrozaron un día, destruyeron desde su castillo de granito hasta su palacio de ilusiones.

Y por esto, cometía todas las villanías que no pudo verse capaz de llevar a cabo cuando se ataviaba con vestidos largos y tenía que obsequiar a todos con una sonrisa, a pesar de que se estuviera muriendo por dentro. Ya no había en su ser atisbo de la mujer que alguna vez fue, salvo sus recuerdos. Esos recuerdos fatuos, terribles... que la corrompían y llenaban más de odio su corazón duro como el hierro. Esa canción dantesca de muerte, Las lluvias de Castamere; resonaba en sus oídos cada vez que se montaba en su yegua para seguir la cabalgata por los vados de El Tridente, y a veces los cascos del animal le recordaba el sonido fúnebre de ese tambor que marcaba el fin de sus vidas como un corazón enorme que estuviera a punto de detenerse. ¿Cómo no recordar el beso que la devolvió a la vida, cuando miraba las llamas rojas del fuego? Sin embargo, no era aquello lo que más la atormentaba y le nublaba los pensamientos por la amargura. No.

-Jaime Lannister os envía recuerdos –Decía una voz fría, inexpresiva, cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentar inútilmente descansar. Sentía la sangre fluyendo desde la garganta abierta (que ella misma se encargó de cercenar, en su desesperación) hasta terminar en sus manos, unas manos rojas. Entonces le trepaban por los antebrazos goterones rojos como gusanos gigantescos, que planeaban comerle la piel. Así se sentía siempre que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que se detenía de esa marcha fatídica que no terminaría hasta consumir para siempre el rojo y el dorado de la tierra. Lo merecían, pues ellos asesinaron a los lobos, ignorando sus aullidos y deleitándose con el dolor de aquellas criaturas que vivían, anteriormente, en una manada casi indestructible. ¡Cuánto puede perjudicar una mala decisión! ¡Cuánto supuso para esa familia feliz, separarse para cumplir lo que se creía su deber! ¡Qué palabra terrible, insoportable era aquella!

Tenía muy vívidos los recuerdos. Sabía quién era, quién es y quién sería. Estaba tan cuerda como nunca lo estuvo en su anterior existencia y eso le causaba cierto placer, pues no hay nada como una mente despierta para disfrutar la venganza. (Una venganza cuánto más dolorosa). Miraba el fuego y le daba la fuerza para seguir, porque recordaba todo lo anteriormente acontecido. Los banquetes en aquellos salones del norte, las risas con su cuñado, todo vestido de negro por encadenarse a su deber; recordaba la exquisitez de Sansa, el salvajismo de Arya, Bran y sus múltiples escaladas, a cualquier muro o torreón que le fuese posible. Recordaba los ojos inocentes de Rickon abiertos con temor ante los cuentos que recién comenzaba a entender, que le relataba la vieja Tata, y casi sin poder evitarlo sonreía. Pero la sonrisa se le borraba al recordar a Robb. Los abrazos de Robb, su pelo rojizo, sus ojos tan parecidos a los de ella, esa inflexión del norte en su ronca voz... lo había sentido más que a cualquier otro de sus hijos. Era el primero y fue el último, la puñalada final que destrozó su corazón, el hielo que acabó de congelar su alma.

A veces pronunciaba su nombre con esa voz que era graznido y siseo. No tenía el deje maternal que antes poseyó, ni la angustia preciosa que es conmovedora y piadosa, capaz de perturbar hasta al más duro de los seres. Sonaba más bien seco, terroso, el nombre saliendo de esos labios muertos y endurecidos daba terror de solo oírse. Sin dudas, si Robb Stark hubiera escuchado a ese espectro de madre llamándolo, se habría guardado bien de ir a su encuentro, pues no había pronunciar más aterrador que aquel nombre dicho en un susurro amortiguado y forzado a la luz de la luna, con los aullidos de una loba grande e infernal y su manada sirviendo como música de fondo. Pero él no vivía, y aquella mujer que tanto lo solicitaba, tampoco, y cada súplica quedaba flotando en el olvido, perdiéndose en los bosques y llegando hasta los oídos de los dioses. Deidades sordas, por lo demás.

El crepúsculo se atisbaba ya en el horizzonte, tiñéndolo todo de rojo y morado. El tono de la sangre y el color de los hematomas; cuando los miraba, casi podía sentir el dolor. Sus ojos azules se perdieron en el infinito, brillantes, ausentes, rebosantes de odio y sedientos de venganza. La yegua que la transportaba relinchó de cansancio, agotada de una marcha desde el alba hasta el anochecer. El sudor resbalaba por el pelaje del animal, que en un momento se negó a seguir avanzando y volvió a resoplar, esta vez con un tono quejumbroso. Contrariada, La Muerte descendió con un grácil movimiento y se puso en pie, su rostro oculto bajo la capucha mostrando desapego y frialdad hacia todo y todos. Miró nuevamente el cielo, tiñéndose de los matices nocturnos poco a poco, y recordó los días lejanos en que ansiaba la noche. Entonces era una mujer felizmente casada, tenía un hombre frío y sereno que la desvestía con tacto y la tomaba con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo. Para ella, la noche era sagrada cuando sabía que estaría con él... pero también estaba muerto. ¿Quién lo mató? Los Lannister. Nunca terminaría de pagarles todo el mal que le habían causado. Ni siquiera con la muerte de cada miembro de esa infernal casa, conseguiría su alma descansar en paz. A veces la venganza no es suficiente cuando se siente dolor.

-Mi señora –Dijo una voz desde atrás, captando su atención. La mujer giró la cabeza, sabiendo que se referían a ella. -¿Os sentís bien? Si os place podríamos descansar, comer algo y tal vez...

La interpelada, con los ojos fijos en quien le hablaba, subió una de sus manos horribles llenas de uñas rotas y tierra. Con ella se presionó la garganta firmemente para hablar, sabiendo que no se entendería de otro modo. Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado gracias a los Frey. Su cuello largo y estilizado, en el que Ned depositase tantos besos en su loco delirio de pasión, había sido brutalmente rasgado, tal como ella había hecho con Cascabel en justa venganza luego de la muerte de su hijo amado. A su personalidad de antaño una marca de esa magnitud en su fisonomía la habría mortificado indeciblemente; pero el corazón de piedra que ahora poseía, lo miraba como otra razón de venganza. ¡Cuán fácil es para un espectro que odia, encontrar motivos para aferrarse a su resentimiento! ¡Qué sencillo es ser odiado si te pones en el camino de un alma sufridora que todo lo ha perdido! Oh guerra, tú que asesinas a los inocentes, tú que rompes con tus hachas de sangre y sufrimiento el corazón de las madres ¿Sabes qué grado de culpa tienes al crear esta máquina de matar? ¡Que nadie culpe a otro, la guerra es el culpable de esta desgracia!

-No –Dijo con firmeza. Su voz era un graznido semejante al de un cuervo que planeara sobre un cadáver a punto de devorarlo. –Seguiremos esta noche, los Frey y Lannister sitúan Aguasdulces.

-Pero, mi señora... –Murmuró el soldado con respetuoso acento –Los caballos están cansados y algunos de nosotros también lo estamos. Nos iría bien dormir esta noche, mañana seguiremos con nuestra guerra.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo", pensó ella con rencor, "nadie ha matado a tus hijos y no has perdido a tu esposo a manos de esos horribles seres". No tenía nada en contra de aquel hombre con los dientes podridos y la nariz torcida, que tan bien se había comportado con ella (primero, porque era su deber y segundo, por su buena voluntad). Pero le asqueaba a veces su poca resistencia. ¿Tenía que dormir cada noche? ¿En serio? A ella le pasaba todo lo contrario. Si devoraba un par de visiones de Lannister y Frey colgando de un árbol, se sentía satisfecha y podía descansar. Pero había en todo aquello un problema que sus soldados, lo que antes fuese la Hermandad sin Estandartes de Beric Dondarrion, habían aprendido a conocer y temer al mismo tiempo de su silenciosa guía. Su apetito era insaciable, y mientras más veía morir más anhelaba. Solo de venganza se alimentaba esa alma resurgida de la muerte, una muerte que, por piedad al prójimo, no debió dejarla partir. Pero, por supuesto, los designios del desconocido son tan injustos como impredecibles. ¿Qué razón habría tenido para dejar en libertad a Lady Corazón de Piedra?

-No importa –Volvió a decir, con la mirada brillante. –Seguiremos adelante y vigilaremos los campamentos. Si un Frey o un Lannister sale de los límites, cogedlo y ajusticiadlo, pero no sin llamarme primero. –Su voz se quebró. La garganta rota le cortaba el aliento y hablar suponía para ella un suplicio, pero no podía marcharse sin pronunciar las últimas dos palabras –Quiero verlo.

No había nada más que decir. El hombre que había hablado, al que apodaban Lim Capa Amarilla, se dio la vuelta, con un remolino de su extravagante prenda, tan sucia como el cabello. Le echó una última mirada de reojo a su nueva líder y, con paso siempre seguro, se alejó para avisarle a parte de la columna. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y estaba de acuerdo. Algunos descansarían esta noche, mientras que los demás la acompañarían en su cruenta matanza. En la mañana cambiarían posiciones, haciendo descansar a los fatigados, pero ella no dormía. Fuese de día o de noche, como una sombra incesante, vagaba por los alrededores buscando algún Lannister o Frey con el que divertirse. En cada uno veía a sus enemigos. Lord Tywin, Cersei, esa malvada mujer en cuyas manos padeció su querido Ned. Veía al gnomo malvado, que le prometió le entregaría a su pequeña Sansa. El Matarreyes... a él lo odiaba más que a ninguno. Le había dado su palabra de honor y había fallado a ella. Quería verlo muerto y no podría cerrar los ojos sino hasta verlo, balanceándose en la rama de un árbol, como una manzana madura.

-Brienne –Se dijo, pensando en aquella otra mujer. Le había confiado una misión y le falló también. Tenía esa inquietud desde hacía muchos días, la presión en el pecho no la dejaba concentrarse y en su mente se le aparecía el rostro de su joven hijita, a quien habría estado a punto de recuperar de no ser... por todo lo que se opuso a ello.

"La madre Inmisericorde, la llamaban algunos, los supersticiosos que temían a ella y al ejército que actuaba entre las sombras, picando aquí y allí como había hecho antes, cuando los lideraba un hombre justo que realmente, no tenía más motor que el pueblo ni otro estandarte si no la verdad. Pero a pesar de su corazón de piedra, ella sí tenía misericordia. Muy oculta en el pecho, lista para soltar frente al primero de sus hijos que pudiera encontrar. Pero pasaban los días y las noches, se oscurecía cada vez más el cielo y de ninguno había rastro. ¿Valía la pena seguirlos esperando? Todos estaban muertos. Arya y Sansa, Bran y Rickon, Robb... lo vio morir, atravesado su pecho por una espada, cerrados sus ojos, sangrientas sus ropas. Una muerte sucia que su mente no pudo soportar y terminó por enloquecer segundos antes de su trágica expiración. ¿Qué es la locura? Entenderlo todo de distintas perspectivas. A ella le había llegado como un atisbo de clarividencia; cuervos rasgándole el rostro, gusanos devorándole la piel, mucha sangre, mucho caos. Aquel fue el primer presentimiento de su vida futura, de lo que causaría esa mujer que lloraba por su único hijo vivo. ¿Quién diría que precisamente ella, se convertiría en lo que es? Nadie podría suponerlo salvo su propia demencia momentánea. Esa risa histérica que soltase, significó un derroche de alegría, como para demostrarles a todos los que estaban allí que en la muerte ella también podía pasarla bien... sí.

Desde esa carcajada demente en el gran salón de Los Gemelos, Catelyn Stark no volvió a reír jamás.

Le dieron otra yegua gris. Todos podían montar los caballos que quisiesen, pero ella siempre iba en yeguas grises que se alborotaban cada vez que su delicado peso se le aposentaba sobre el lomo, como si presintieran que lo que llevarían encima era un manojo de carne muerta descomponiéndose, de ojos vacíos casi carentes de piedad. Jack-con-Suerte la ayudó a montar y le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas, guiñando su único ojo. No estaba cansado y por lo que parecía, cabalgaría a su derecha, puesto de honor que se reservaba solo a thoros de día. Pero éste no los acompañaba por las noches, pues debía encender sus hogueras para adorar a aquel dios que parecía menos sordo que los demás y concedía segundas oportunidades a costa de un gran sacrificio. A aquella mujer, cuyo nombre de viva trataremos de no utilizar más, le parecía un dios interesante y misterioso. Ojalá pudiera ser R'hllor; y calcinar así a todos sus enemigos, a todos y no dejar a ninguno con vida. Si tan solo lograse encontrar el cuerpo de aquel de quien se decía que le habían cosido la cabeza de un huargo gris, podría resucitarlo entonces y ambos cabalgarían juntos. Pero nada de aquello era posible. La madurez que le otorgase la muerte, quitole el hábito de soñar. En cambio, solo actuaba.

En los buenos tiempos, los tiempos en que Beric Dondarrion lideraba la caótica Hermandad, Tom de Sietecauces entonaba una canción en la marcha, sonriente la boca y la mirada, sonrientes también sus compañeros y el jefe, que era más un compadre que un líder para aquellos ejemplos de bondad. Sin embargo, el viejo bardo aprendió a callar cuando Lady Corazón de Piedra estaba cerca. A ella no le gustaba la música. Le recordaba espantosamente a una de sus hijas, Sansa, la que más había tenido presente en los últimos días. Sansa, a quien le había dicho que en la capital habría montones de bardos para convencerla de que abandonara su hogar. ¡Todo había sido culpa suya! ¡Nadie más que ella merecía cargar con esa horrible cruz! Y sin embargo, aquel pensamiento la hizo desear con más fervor la muerte de un Lannister. "Por causa de ellos", pensó, sombría la azul mirada.

El casco de los caballos era lo único que se oía, su retumbar sordo contra las piedras y la tierra. Jack cabalgaba a su diestra; Barbaverde, a su siniestra. Los demás formaban una columna a sus espaldas, todo lo cerca de ella como para protegerla. Estaba muerta, era fría y cruel, pero la trataban como a una dama. El jefe lo había ordenado así antes de dar su vida por ella en aquel beso de fuego. A él le obedecían, aunque esa sombra oscura les inspiraba más temor que respeto. Desde que ella los lideraba, el cuidado al pueblo había quedado en un segundo plano, siendo suplantado por el asesinato y la masacre. Habían dejado de ser la Hermandad sin Estandartes para todos en un conjunto blanco y gris. A fin de cuentas, era su guerra, y tarde o temprano deberían haber tomado partido por uno u otro bando. Escogieron el perdedor, el casi extinto, pero las cosas podían cambiar, era lo que se repetían los más optimistas, entre los que se encontraban el sacerdote y otros más. Confiaban en su jefa a pesar de su silenciosa personalidad, y la protegerían hasta su muerte... su segunda muerte. Todos estaban convencidos de una cosa, nadie pretendía volver a resucitarla si moría. Basta de cálices sangrientos. Sus copas estaban rebosantes y beber la hiel hacía daño.

De pronto, un aullido cercano les cortó el paso a todos. El ruido venía desde delante, donde Lady Corazón de Piedra se encontraba con sus dos guardaespaldas. Jack-con-Suerte desenvainó la espada y otro tanto hicieron Barbaverde y los demás, intentando atisbar la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. No habían visto a los lobos en la oscuridad, pero se sabía que eran bastantes por el número de ojos que brillaban más allá. Todos intercambiaron una mirada sombría, mientras algunos se ponían en torno a su jefa para defenderla.

-Cosa fea –Silvó Tom entre dientes, con su clásica sonrisa de disculpa. –Me parece que moriremos aquí... digo yo.

-No seas imbécil, Tom –Refunfuñó Barbaverde, haciendo que su caballo diera unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, pero el animal relinchó asustado, resistiéndose a la temeraria hazaña. –Al parecer los lobos tienen hambre –Añadió, ya no muy seguro.

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, una sombra gris y monstruosa se precipitó sobre la Hermandad, intentando devorarlos. Era ágil, veloz y nada parecido a un lobo común y pequeño. Un demonio, chillaron algunos, retrocediendo en desbandada, pero ella conocía aquella sombra y su corazón dio un vuelco terrible. Su corazón, ese que creía todo el mundo era de piedra, se agitó sobre aquel pecho muerto en la semi oscuridad. Esa sombra no era un lobo, porque pertenecía a un huargo, y no a cualquiera... Barbaverde la instó a retroceder, sin que ella hiciera mucho caso. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, pues era todo lo que podía hacer, todo lo que se le venía a su mente confusa. Había ido al bosque para intentar buscar la venganza, pero en su lugar encontró la pista y el consuelo que necesitaba para saber que en algún lugar del mundo, un corazón latía y la extrañaba. Lady Stoneheart, quien tuvo tanto y todo lo perdió, se bajó del caballo de un salto y se acercó, temblorosa, muerta, cadavérica y espeluznante como las mentiras. Cuando se apretó la Garganta con aquella mano horrible, que perdió toda la belleza que conservaba de antaño, con esa voz rasposa y siseante sólo pronunció una palabra que ya no era la de su hijo muerto, ese que tanto extrañaba y al que amó más que a nadie. No.

-Nymeria... –Dijo.

En algún lugar de Braavos, Arya Stark despertó sobresaltada. "Un sueño de lobo", pensó. Pero había sido tan real...


End file.
